lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Althyk
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 21:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Infoboxes The infoboxes used for these characters are specially designed and already been decided on. Don't change them without notice please.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : I haven't changed them, template-wise, at all; I've simply made a new template with all of the same parameters as the other Infobox Person templates. With the template I created, by simple adding "| type = <''put color of infobox here'' (neutral = gray, leaving this parameter empty = the default brown)>", a new color for the infobox can be selected, therefore, not requiring countless individual infoboxes to change the infobox based on the character/article. : If you don't like what I've done thus far, by all means, please go through and undo all of my edits. I should have contacted you before deciding to do this, so I won't mind if you do. On top of that, this will be a hell of a lot of work, and if you don't want me to continue doing this, undoing my edits now instead of letting me go on and then deciding to undo them later would be best. :) Althyk (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It seems you created a new character template and then went to the character article and replaced the old one with your own without any notice at all. People ARE free to add and create new things as this is a FREE wiki that anyone can edit but some things just cannot be changed just like that as they are part of the rules or set way. Now if you want propose additions to Template:Infobox Person, then I'll hear you out.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: You can go on and undo/revert my edits then (as well as the new templates I made). I should have notified you first. Althyk (talk) 19:52, October 12, 2014 (UTC)